She'll Carry On Through It All, She's a Waterfall
by electricbalance
Summary: Santana is an extremely wealthy hotel owner in Vegas, at one of her poker and black jack nights she meets a stripper named Quinn, Santana then proceeds to change the girls life forever.


Just a little Quinntana one-shot to start getting back into the swing of things. Please let me know what you think of it!

* * *

Santana Lopez was one of the wealthiest people in the country, her main source of income was her hotels. She owned numerous hotels around the country, but the main one which made her the most money was her Las Vegas hotel and Casino, which is where she spent most of her time.

Living in Las Vegas, she gets to know a lot of her clients and high rollers well, which is why every month she hosts a poker and black jack night for her guests. The night is filled with card games, booze and strippers, all three a perfect combination for her guests to spend a butt load of cash.

Santana was sat at the head of the table watching over the game of black jack which was going on. Currently she was loving what was going on because she knew better than anyone that the house usually always won. This was the reason why she didn't bet herself, or rather she did but it was on the very odd occasion, mainly for a social event like this, but not for her own personal well-being.

Right now Santana was content in just sipping her scotch and enjoying the fact that she would be winning a lot of money from this game even though she wasn't even playing. Taking another sip she reverted her eyes from the game to where the strippers were dancing, this was the moment she saw her.

Those hazel eyes so full of beauty captivated her at the first sight of them, she saw the depth in them, and through one glance she could see that the blonde was putting on a front when really there was something much more vulnerable inside of her. When those eyes connected with her own, Santana felt like a shockwave was being sent through her entire body. There was something about this girl and Santana wanted to know more, which is why she called over her security guard and best friend Puck with just the flick of her finger.

He came over in a flash, leaning down a little so that he could be of assistance.

"What's up San?" Puck asked straight away.

"Who's that girl over there?" Santana asked, her eyes still on the blonde girl dancing on stage.

Puck followed her eyesight to see who Santana was referring to, "Quinn Fabray, she's new"

Quinn Fabray, a name Santana knew would be in her dreams for a long time.

"Have her come see me later on" Santana instructed.

"You got it boss" Puck replied before going up to the blonde woman and speaking to her, giving her the instructions of where to go later on.

After the game was over and everyone had left, Santana walked into the small bar at the back of the room. Once in there she saw the blonde girl waiting patiently at one of the tables.

Santana walked up to the girl slowly, taking in every inch of the blonde before she arrived. Quinn was now dressed in her normal clothes and Santana thought that she couldn't look more perfect if she tried.

Hearing footsteps, Quinn looked up and saw that Santana was now walking to the table, because of this she stood up out of her seat as the brunette arrived.

"Miss Fabray" Santana husked as she got to the table.

"Ms Lopez" Quinn replied back, the nervousness in her voice clearly evident to Santana. Hearing Quinn's voice however, sent butterflies down Santana's spine, it quickly became her favourite sound.

"Please, call me Santana. Shall we?" Santana referred to the seats for them to sit down.

The two of them sat down and Santana sipped on the drink which was brought to her as she took the blonde in.

"If you don't mind me asking, how come you wanted to see me tonight? Did I not do a good job?" Quinn asked nervously and Santana couldn't help but smile at the girl in front of her.

"Quite the opposite, you did a wonderful job but all throughout the night I couldn't help but wonder if you enjoy what you do" Santana said.

Quinn hesitated for a moment as she thought about Santana's words and from the pause given, Santana already knew the answer.

"It pays the bills" Quinn sadly responded.

Santana nodded, and she didn't even think for a second before her next words came flying out of her mouth. "I want you to quit your job"

"Excuse me?" Quinn was a little taken back at the words.

"I will put you up in one of my suites here at the hotel, give you round the clock service, all free of charge. I just… I don't want you to strip anymore" Santana truthfully told her. She wouldn't have been surprised if this woman told her to go fuck herself right now but as soon as Santana laid eyes on the blonde she felt like she had a connection with her so she wanted to help her out in any way that she could.

Quinn could not fathom why this woman who she had never met before was saying all of this to her, "What? Why would you do that?"

Santana looked into the blonde's eyes, "When I saw you earlier, I don't know, I just knew that there was something about you that was special. I know that it sounds like a lot to take in, but I'm just going to be truthful here and say that I really don't like the idea of you stripping and dancing in front of loads of sleazy guys"

Santana knew that all of this was crazy, but as soon as she saw Quinn she saw a past story which she didn't even know yet, but she knew that it was there and she wanted to help her in any way she could.

"I still don't understand, what's the catch of all of this?"

"There no catch whatsoever. May I ask though, if you don't mind, where do you currently live now?"

"Just off Old Church Street"

Santana's eyes almost burst out of their sockets at this information. She was now more than every so persistent that the blonde take her up on her offer. Old Church Street was an incredibly dodgy area and very dangerous, even though she had just met Quinn she in no way felt comfortable that the girl lived there.

"Well then now I'm now more than ever hoping that you will take me up on my offer. Old Church Street is very dangerous, how come you live there?"

"It was all I could afford" Quinn replied back, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything" Santana leaned forward slightly.

"You don't even know me and you're offering me all of this. You must want something from me?"

"When I first saw you tonight I was instantly drawn to you, I can't explain it but there was something there. As weird as it sounds right now, I just want you to be happy and safe and tonight I could kind of tell that you weren't."

Quinn thought about it for a moment, here someone was offering her a free place to stay in a very famous hotel for no charge whatsoever and all she had to do for it was quit her job which she hated in the first place. It sounded like it was too good to be true, but Santana was telling her that it wasn't. There was something about the sincerity in Santana's voice which instantly made Quinn feel safe, which is why this was her answer.

"Okay"

Hearing this caused Santana to relief a small sigh of relief. "That's great" she grinned.

"What should I do about my things?" Quinn asked.

"I can have somebody go and get anything you need?"

Quinn shook her head, "It's okay, I can go and gather some things right now"

"On your own?" Santana questioned, it was pretty late and she did not like the idea of Quinn walking down Old Church Street on her own at night.

"Yeah" Quinn nodded back.

"Quinn, I…"

"I'll be fine, honestly. I can get the bus there and back"

There was no way she was letting Quinn do that.

"Well then please at least take my car service, the car will take you directly to your door and then it will wait for you whilst you gather your things and then will bring you back."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out of your way"

Santana smiled at the girl in front of her, "It's no problem at all"

"Okay, thank you" Quinn smiled back.

"You're welcome, I will have everything set up for you when you get back"

* * *

The next day after Santana was coming back from her morning meeting, she decided to stop off at Quinn's room to see how she was doing and if she was settling in okay. She knocked on the door.

Once the door was opened, Santana couldn't keep the smile of her face at seeing the blonde again, it also made her heart flutter when she saw Quinn smile upon seeing her.

"Hi" Quinn smiled, and Santana couldn't keep the grin off her face upon hearing the girls voice again.

"Hi, I just wanted to see if you were settling in okay"

"Everything is perfect, this is more than I could ever ask for"

"Good, I'm glad" Santana took a deep breath before saying the next thing. "I was also wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight?" She asked nervously. It was strange, Santana had never had a problem asking girls out before, but now here she was getting all nervous.

"Dinner as in a date?" Quinn asked back, a small smile coming up on her face at the idea.

"Well it can be whatever you want it to be, but yeah, I'd love to take you on a date" Santana gave Quinn her infamous Lopez smile which usually did the work in getting the girls.

"I would like that" Quinn grinned back.

Santana was on cloud nine right now, "Great. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure"

* * *

It was four O'clock when Quinn heard a knock on her door, a part of her hoped that it was Santana coming to see her again.

Although when she opened the door she wasn't faced with Santana, which resulted in the smile wearing off a little. Instead she was faced with a different brunette, who seemed to be holing up a formal bag of clothes.

"Miss Lopez requested that these be delivered to you" The woman held out the hanger of clothes to Quinn.

"Um, okay. Thank you" Quinn replied back, not really being sure what was going on right now. The woman smiled at Quinn before walking away, leaving Quinn to close the door and walk back in her room.

She placed the bag on the bed and unzipped it. Inside, was a beautiful long black dress with a matching pair of shoes and on top was a note.

 _I saw this and thought that you would look beautiful in it. It would look perfect on you tonight._

 _Santana x_

Quinn couldn't keep the smile off her face, she couldn't believe how much had happened in the last 24 hours. She didn't know how this happened or how she got so lucky.

* * *

Santana was early, she couldn't help herself, she was just excited to be spending some more time with Quinn and excited about the prospect of getting to know her more. Once she arrived at the blonde's suite she knocked on the door. As soon as Santana saw the girl dressed in the dress she bought for her earlier, Santana completely forgot how to breathe.

"Wow" She exhaled, "You look incredible"

"Thank you, this dress is beautiful Santana, you really didn't have to get it for me. You've already done too much"

"I wanted to" Santana dismissed happily, "Plus I knew how amazing you would look in it and here I stand completely correct. You really do Quinn, you look beautiful"

Quinn felt the blush arrive on her cheeks at Santana's words, "Well thank you, you look incredible also"

"Thank you, so, are you ready to go. I'm sorry I'm a little earlier, I just couldn't really wait"

"I'm ready"

Santana grinned and them led them to the elevator where once inside she placed a card in and then pressed the button for the roof. Once the doors opened Quinn saw the helicopter laying on the roof of the hotel.

"A helicopter? Are we going somewhere?" Quinn voice was filled with confusion and excitement all in one.

"Los Angeles" Santana beamed.

"L.A?!" Quinn repeated back, surprise filling her voice. "We're going to L.A?"

"Yeah, I wanna take you to the best restaurant I know"

"Santana you really don't have to do this"

Santana couldn't help but grin once again, "I know that, but I want to Quinn, unless you don't want to go?"

"No no, I do. I'm just… No one has ever done anything like this for me before"

"I want to go all out for you" Santana admitted.

Hearing this caused Quinn to lean forward and place a kiss on Santana's cheek, "Thank you Santana, this is incredible, you're incredible"

After Quinn leaned back, Santana's hand automatically lifted up to her cheek where Quinn had kissed her. The grin she had on her face had now doubled in size because of it.

The two of them got into the helicopter and throughout the hour flight to Los Angeles Quinn had a huge smile on her face, which made it all worth it to Santana. Quinn had actually told her that she had never been on a plane before, yet alone a helicopter, which made Santana even happier that she was able to give Quinn this experience.

When they had arrived in LA they took a car which Santana had waiting to the restaurant.

During the meal Santana found out everything she possibly could about Quinn, she found out that Quinn hadn't had an easy upbringing. Her parents died when she was a young age so she was practically raised by her grandmother who had just passed away last year. Her grandmother's hospital bills were actually the reason Quinn was forced into stripping in the first place.

Quinn, in return asked Santana a lot of questions also. How she got into the hotel business, where she grew up, what her relationship with her family was like etc.

"Alright then, which is your favourite place you've ever visited?" Quinn asked after Santana just told her that after she finished college she went travelling for a while.

"I'd have to say Paris, it's such a beautiful city"

"Wow, I'd love to be able to go there one day"

"I'll take you" Santana grinned which Quinn matched straight away.

They spent the rest of the evening getting to know one another and with everything which Santana found out about Quinn, she started to like the girl even more than she did already, if that was even possible.

They got back to the hotel at around twelve and Santana walked Quinn directly to her door, which they were now stood right outside of.

"I had a really great time tonight Santana"

"So did I"

All Santana wanted to do right now was lean forward and connect her lips to Quinn's, to feel the pressure of Quinn's soft lips against her own. Her eyes drifted down to the blonde's lips, aching for them but she wouldn't lean that little bit forward since she wanted to respect Quinn's boundaries as she didn't even know if Quinn wanted to kiss her yet.

However, she got her answer when she felt a soft hand on her cheek and then the pressure of Quinn's lips on her own. She felt like fireworks were going off in her mind right now as the girls lips moved against her own. It was only a short kiss but it was a perfect kiss, a kiss which took Santana's breath away. A kiss which left the both of them grinning up to their ears at the end of it.

"Goodnight Santana, thank you for a wonderful evening"

"Goodnight Quinn"

Quinn gave her one last smile before turning and entering her room.

* * *

Quinn couldn't believe how much things had changed in the last few days. Meeting Santana was the best thing that had ever happened to her, she didn't know how she got so lucky to meet such an amazing person. Ever since their kiss the other night Santana had been all she could think about. She was actually hoping that she would see the Latina again tonight but unfortunately Santana had to meet with a client she had to attend to.

At the moment she was just busy watching some TV until her phone started beeping, signalling that she had just received a new message. She reached over to the bedside table and opened the message.

 _I best be seeing your pretty face tonight at the club. You still need to pay up from our little arrangement, and I know just how you can work it off._

Quinn got a sick feeling in her stomach after reading the message, she hated the arrangement she made but at the time it was her only option.

She made a promise to Santana that she wouldn't strip again but tonight she had no other option, she had a debt to pay off.

* * *

"Really? This is where you want to have this meeting?" Santana exclaimed. She really didn't want to do a business meeting with this guy anyway, she was only meeting with him as a favour to a friend, but the fact that he brought her to his own strip club for the meeting really didn't start things off well.

"I have the best girls here. I know you'll like them Lopez" the guy, Pete winked at her, which instantly sent her cringing.

As they got inside the club one of the girls led them to a table located at the back of the club which had its own private stage. They both sat down and ordered some drinks from the cocktail waitress.

"Right, let's get this meeting started then shall we?" Santana said, since she wanted to get this over with as fast as possible just so that she could get back to the hotel and get back to see Quinn.

"We can get to that later, let's have a little fun first shall we?" He smirked, "Bring out the girls" he said to the main just by the curtain, who then disappeared into the back.

Instantly, the lights dimmed and the music started playing. Out in the corner of her eye Santana saw some girls come out on stage, she really wasn't paying attention, she just wished that they could get this all over with already. Santana looked down at her phone to check the time: 9pm, she really didn't want to be here any longer than 10pm.

"Here's my best girl" Santana heard Pete say, so she looked up to see who he was talking about, but when she saw who it was her heart completely stopped.

"Quinn?!" she stood up out of her seat straight away.

"Santana"

Santana rushed out of her seat, taking off her coat as she made her way to the stage. She ran up to Quinn, covering the blonde's body straight away as she got there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I had no choice" Quinn replied sadly, her hands clinging tightly to Santana coat which was now wrapped around her covering her tiny outfit.

"What the hell is going on here?" Pete shouted as he rose from his seat and made his way over to the stage.

"The show is fucking over and you know what, so is this meeting" Santana placed her arm around Quinn's shoulders and proceeded to lead them off the stage, but a hand quickly grabbed Quinn's wrist causing them to stop.

"Where do you think you're going with my girl here Lopez?" Pete asked and hearing him call Quinn 'his girl' made Santana instantly want to punch him.

"Your girl? I don't fucking think so" She was getting angrier by the second. Santana once again proceeded to walk them away but they were soon stopped again.

"Hey! This meeting may be over but she's not going anywhere. This bitch owes me money and she's not leaving till she's worked off her debt"

Santana's face softened as she turned to look at Quinn, "You owe him money?"

Quinn sadly nodded, ashamed of the fact. "He paid off my grandmothers hospital bills"

"Yeah I did, so now Quinn here needs to take off the coat and get back to work" Pete smugly said.

There was no way in hell Santana was going to let that happen, not for this guy's enjoyment.

Santana turned her head towards Quinn once again, "How much do you owe him?"

"Twenty thousand dollars"

Santana nodded and then reached into her bag which she brought with her. She always made sure to bring a load of cash to meetings as some of her clients liked to be paid with cash up front. She reached in and grabbed the correct amount of money and threw it all at Pete.

"There's your money. Don't ever bother her again"

Santana led them out of the club towards her car which was waiting. The car ride back was a silent one, with Quinn sat there wondering what Santana was going to say to her and Santana staring out of the window trying to cool down. She was both angry, sad and disappointed at the same time. Angry, at the sleazy guy who laid his hands on Quinn. Sad, that Quinn had to pay off a debt by doing something she didn't want to do and disappointed that Quinn didn't tell her about it, because if she did tell her she would have paid it off straight away so that Quinn wouldn't have had to go back to that place.

Once they got back to the hotel the two of them got out of the car. Quinn wrapped Santana's coat tightly around her as they walked inside the hotel and into the elevator. When in the elevator, Santana pressed the button for Quinn's floor.

The elevator binged and the two girls stepped out, quickly arriving at Quinn's door. Before Quinn walked inside her room Santana stopped her.

"Quinn" Santana softly called her name causing Quinn to turn to face the brunette.

When Quinn turned around Santana saw the few tears which had escaped Quinn's eyes, she made sure that she was quick to catch them as she placed her hands on Quinn's cheeks and rubbed the tears away with her thumbs.

"I'm sorry" Quinn whispered as she gently sobbed.

"Hey, don't be sorry. You've done nothing wrong" Santana was quick to soothe her.

"So you're not mad that I went back there tonight?"

"I'm not mad, I just wish you'd told me so I could have done something about it"

"I didn't want to put you out. You've already done so much for me"

"I want to do these things for you Quinn. I don't want you to have to be in these types of situations." Santana told her. "Promise me you'll tell me if something like this comes up again?" Santana pleaded, she had known Quinn for less than a week and she was already in deep with her.

"I promise" Quinn agreed.

The two of them then leaned in to hug each other tightly, with Quinn's arms around Santana's neck and Santana's arms around Quinn's waist. It was like they were both clinging on for dear life.

"Santana?" Quinn said once they both leaned back.

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"You want me to stay?" Santana asked back to which Quinn nodded.

Quinn then grabbed Santana's hand and led them into her room. Once in there Quinn proceeded to get changed into her pyjamas as Santana turned away so she could give Quinn her privacy. When she was changed Quinn got into the bed and Santana shortly followed her in to the other side.

When they were both in the bed they quickly drifted towards each other until their arms were wrapped tightly around the other.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?" Quinn whispered.

"Because you're special"

"No, I'm not" Quinn was quick to dismiss and Santana instantly hated that Quinn felt that way about herself.

"You are to me" Santana replied back to which she was rewarded with Quinn softly connecting their lips together.

Fireworks. Just like she remembered.

This time however, the kiss was longer and more passionate. Santana outlined the bottom of Quinn's lip[s with her tongue, to which Quinn granted her entry. When their tongues met they both moaned into the others mouth. Santana knew that she had to stop herself before she got too carried away so she started to pull back.

"What's wrong? Do you not want to…?" Quinn questioned.

"No no, I definitely do. I just… don't want to rush into it is all. I want it to be perfect" Santana shyly admitted.

Quinn smiled in response and leaned in to place a peck on Santana's lips. "Thank you"

"For what?" Santana asked back.

"For everything"

* * *

Things over the next few days progressed with the, even though Santana couldn't spend the whole day with Quinn she still managed to end each day with her, and to Santana that was the best possible way to end her hectic day.

"You should take a day off" Quinn told her when they were lying in bed together one night.

"A day off" Santana chuckled, she couldn't remember the last time she had one of those.

"Yeah, you work so hard all the time, you should at least have one day to relax"

"And what would I do in this day off?"

"Spend it with me" Quinn grinned, which in itself was pretty much enough for Santana to agree to it all.

"Whilst that sounds all to pleasing, what am I supposed to do about the work I've got to do?" Santana playfully said back, even though she had already made up her mind.

"You have employees who are perfectly good at their job"

"Hmmm, I don't know" Santana grinned teasingly.

"Please San" Quinn pouted and once seeing that pout on the blondes face Santana was suckered into doing it, she just didn't have it in her heart to say no.

"Alright" she finally gave in which caused the blonde to grin out at the Latina and move forward to hug her tightly.

The next morning Santana woke up for the first time in a long time without an alarm. She had slept in till 9am and to her that was a lie in. It actually felt nice for her to wake up naturally, but what made her morning even better was waking up to the blonde next to her cuddled into her side.

She managed to slip out of the bed without disturbing the blonde lying next to her, she did this so she could make her way over to the phone and order them some breakfast. As she finished her order she noticed the blonde stirring a little as she started to wake up.

"Thank you very much" Santana finished the call and then made her way back over to the bed where she slipped back under the covers to join Quinn.

Once back in the bed, Quinn instantly moved to cuddle back into her side. "Where did you go?" Quinn tiredly mumbled.

"I ordered us some breakfast" Santana replied as she placed her arm back around Quinn's waist.

"Good, I thought you were doing work"

"No" Santana chuckled, "It's my day off remember?" She teased.

"No work today" Quinn confirmed smiling happily at the fact that she got to spend the entire day with the brunette next to her.

"I tell you what, to show you that I won't do any work today I will even switch my phone off for the entire day" Santana told her, she wanted to distractions today. If she was going to take a day off she wasn't going to any work at all, she had employees for that.

"Really?" Quinn was surprised yet incredibly happy that she had Santana to herself for the entire day.

"Yeah" Santana reached for her phone and switched the power off. She had already told her assistant that she was taking the day off so now she was free to spend the entire day with Quinn.

After they had eaten breakfast, they had both gotten changed so they could leave the hotel.

"So where are we actually going?" Santana asked as she and Quinn proceeded to walk down the street hand in hand.

"My favourite place in the city" Quinn replied happily.

"Alright then, lead the way"

They walked for about ten more minutes until Quinn announced that they were here. They had arrived at a little park, Santana could instantly see why this was Quinn's favourite place as it was so beautiful and peaceful.

"How did you find this place?" Santana asked as they sat on one of the nearby benches.

"My grandma showed it to me, we used to come here when I was a kid" Quinn told her as she cuddled into Santana's side.

"I'm glad you're showing it to me"

"Me too" Quinn placed a small peck on Santana's lips.

They spent the rest of the morning walking around the park, with Quinn showing Santana places from her childhood which had meant a lot to her and her grandmother.

Later on in the afternoon Santana decided that she wanted to take Quinn to see a show. This was one of the many things she loved about Vegas, there was so much variety and entertainment around. They decided on going to see Cirque du soleil since Quin had said she had always wanted to see it.

The show ended at around 11 and as soon as Santana saw the gigantic grin on Quinn's face she decided that taking a day off was so worth it, not that she didn't know that before, now it just felt even better because she saw how happy the blonde was.

They headed back to the hotel shortly after it had finished and Santana was almost sad as she really didn't want the day to end. This had by far been the best day of her life and she just wanted it to last forever, there were definitely more days off in her future if they were all like this one.

As they got in the elevator Santana pressed the button for Quinn's floor, as she had the full intent on walking Quinn back to her room.

Once they arrived at the door Quinn placed her key card in the door and then turned around to face Santana once it was open.

"Do you want to come in?" Quinn asked her and Santana left no hesitation in nodding her head wildly, so that she could spend more time with the girl in front of her.

As they got in the room Quinn walked over to her closet and seeing this, Santana turned around so that she could give Quinn some privacy so she could get changed.

"Santana" Quinn called her name, signalling the brunette to turn around.

Santana turned around expecting to see Quinn in her pyjamas, what she did see however was the complete opposite to what she was expecting. There Quinn was standing before her in her matching black lace bra and panties. Seeing Quinn like this caused all of the words to leave Santana's brain. Santana had been with a lot of women before but never had one had an impact on her like Quinn did.

"Wow…" Santana exhaled, the hunger in her eyes would be clearly evident to anyone right now.

Quinn seductively and slowly walked forward towards Santana until they were stood face to face with a few inches apart from each other.

"Today has been amazing and I couldn't imagine ending the day any other way with you" Quinn husked as she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, and Santana on an automatic response reached out to place her hands on Quinn's waist.

They both leaned forward at the same time and passionately connected their lips together for a heated kiss. As Quinn walked forward, Santana's legs moved backwards until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. Quinn pushed her down softly so that Santana was now sitting on the bed, to which the blonde then moved to straddle her.

Quinn's hands moved from around Santana's neck down to the bottom of Santana's shirt where she proceeded to lift it over Santana's now raised arms. Santana's hands returned from up in the air to around Quinn's back to unclasp her bra, all she wanted right now was to feel her bare skin on Quinn's so she wanted every last piece of clothing between them gone.

Quinn seemed to have the same idea as Santana as she too proceeded to remove Santana's bra and then throw it behind her in the same direction as hers went.

Feeling their bare chests rub against each other's caused both of them to moan into the other's mouth. Santana placed her hands back around Quinn's waist so she could move them both back towards the end of the bed, where once they were there she flipped them over so that she was now on top.

Santana removed her lips from Quinn's mouth down to her neck to her chest where she attached her lips to one of Quinn's hard nipples, Quinn's head rolled backwards into the pillow at the sensation of Santana's tongue rolling over the hard bud.

"Santana" Quinn moaned, and Santana lifted her eyes up to the blonde beneath her. "I need you"

Santana smirked into Quinn's chest, she started trailing her kisses even further down Quinn's body sucking on the blondes thighs before licking Quinn through her panties.

"Please San"

Santana removed the last of Quinn's clothing and dived in. Her tongue ran up and down Quinn's slit until it finally found purchase on Quinn's clit where she started to place slow circles.

"Oh my God, Santana" Quinn loudly moaned, her fingers moving through the base of Santana's hair to push her head closer to her centre.

Santana lifted one of her hands from Quinn's chest down to her centre. She circled Quinn's entrance with her finger before pushing two fingers inside the quivering blonde. Quinn's back arched up completely as Santana curled her fingers. She knew that she was so close.

"Yes! Right there!"

As Santana's fingers curled one last time Quinn was sent flying into her orgasm, screaming the Latina's name so loudly that she wouldn't be surprised if the whole hotel heard her.

As Quinn came down from her high Santana placed one last kiss on Quinn's centre before moving her kisses up the blonde's flat stomach and to her lips where they crashed together with her own.

"That was incredible" Quinn panted, as she tried to regain her breath.

"You've seen nothing yet" Santana smirked as she brought her hand back down south. She wanted this to be a night to remember.

* * *

When Santana woke up the next day, it was later than she usually started her day. 8am, since she forgot to switch her phone back on she just woke up on her own.

Even though she didn't want to leave the blonde next to her, Santana knew that she had to get up and get to work, her hotels weren't going to run themselves. She switched her phone back on, as she did she was presented with 30 missed calls and 20 new messages. She was a busy woman but she was never this busy. She slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping blonde, placed her clothes back on and then walked outside on the balcony so she could return some of the calls to find out why she had so many.

She dialed her assistant, Kitty's number.

"Santana?" Kitty answered, her voice urgent.

"Kitty, what's with all the calls? What's going on?"

"Santana, the deal fell through" Kitty told her, her voice portraying the seriousness of the message.

"Are you serious?" Santana's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. If Kitty was telling the truth and she had lost this deal, it meant that she had just lost ten million dollars.

"They took the money and left"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Why did no one come and tell me?!" Santana was livid at this point.

"We were trying to call you all day but your phone was off and you were nowhere to be found"

"Fuck" Santana shouted, all of this could have been prevented if she had never turned her phone of, so Santana was pretty damn mad at herself right now. "We need to fix this, get everyone on the phone. I'll call David and ask him why the fuck he made me do business with these flaky assholes and then tell him to fucking get in contact with them"

"You got it boss"

Santana hung up the phone and then took a deep breath, she couldn't believe this had happened. She turned around and walked back inside the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Quinn's soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I just lost ten million dollars" Santana blankly stared off, she was mainly angry at herself for letting this happen.

Quinn sat up in bed after hearing this, wrapping the covers around her naked body as she did so.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" She asked, making an attempt to reach out towards Santana but Santana quickly pulled away, which caused Quinn to cringe a little.

"No" Santana yelled, "No, I'm not okay. All of this wouldn't have happened if I had just kept my damn phone on yesterday"

Feeling like she was being blamed for all of this Quinn replied in a soft voice, "I didn't ask you to do that Santana"

"You don't get it Quinn, if I was around yesterday I could have prevented all of this"

"What are you saying?"

Santana looked towards the blonde, "I'm saying… that I need to go and sort this mess out"

With that, Santana walked out of the room, she knew that it wasn't Quinn's fault at all but she was just so pissed off right now that her frustration got lashed out at Quinn.

Santana was on the phone for just over two hours dealing with everything and in the end she managed to track the guys down and get her money back. After she had gotten off the phone she decided that she needed to go to Quinn's room and apologise for her behaviour this morning. It was completely unacceptable how she reacted and was in no sense alright, she needed Quinn to know that she was sorry and in no way was it her fault.

When she got to Quinn's room she knocked on the door hoping that the blonde was in and that she would open the door to her. To her luck the door was opened.

"Hi" Santana said in a soft voice as she saw the girl in front of her. Santana could tell that Quinn was upset and she hated that she had been the cause of that.

"Hi" Quinn replied back nervously.

"Can I come in?"

Quinn thought about it for a moment but then moved to the side so that Santana could enter.

"Look, I want to apologise for my behaviour earlier. I shouldn't have…" Santana stopped talking as soon as she saw the packed suitcases on the bed. "What's going on? Are you going somewhere?"

"I think it's probably best if I go back home"

"What? No!" Santana was quick to respond, she felt her heart stop as soon as Quinn uttered those words.

"You said it yourself San, you lost all that money because you spent the day with me yesterday" Quinn sadly responded back as she wrapped her arms around her body.

Santana hated that she made Quinn feel like that. She moved forward the few steps towards the blonde and placed her hands on the girl's cheeks.

"Baby, I never should have lashed out on you this morning" Santana pressed her forehead against Quinn's. "Yesterday with you was perfect and I wouldn't change any of it for the world. I'm so sorry Quinn, just… please don't leave, I really want you to stay"

Quinn's arms unravelled from her body and went around Santana's back.

"Are you sure?" she had to ask.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life" Santana assured her.

Quinn paused for a moment before replying, "Okay"

Once Santana heard Quinn agree to stay she released a sigh of relief and gave Quinn a big smile in response before wrapping her arms around the blonde and hugging her tightly.

Santana kissed the side of the blondes head before released her slightly. "So you'll stay?"

Quinn gave her a small smile, "I'll stay"

Santana grinned at the girl in front of her, thankful that Quinn was staying and giving her a second chance.

* * *

After that, things went back to normal between the two of them. At first, Quinn was worried that Santana wouldn't be able to have any more days off with her but Santana assured her that they would but he would just have to keep her phone switched on it all. Santana also told her that she was in the process of hiring someone she could delegate most of her work to so she had less of a work load.

"I've been thinking that I might start looking for another job" Quinn told Santana whilst they were at dinner one night.

"What kind of job? Not at the strip club right?"

"No, not there. I only had to work there because I owed Pete the money. But, I have my business degree, granted it's only from community college but it's a start right?" Quinn shrugged.

Santana loved that idea, if it was what Quinn wanted to then she would fully support it, but then another idea came into her mind.

"Work for me" Santana suggested happily.

"What?" Quinn replied back, a little stunned at Santana's words.

"Work for me, I'll give you a job" Santana smiled as she rubbed her thumb over Quinn's hand which was intertwined with hers resting on the table.

"San, I don't know"

"Come on, it will be great"

"What job would it even be?" Quinn asked, curiosity taking over her.

"Well I have a team of people who manage things for me, they look over my finances, see how everything looks, give me advice on if buying things would be a good investment. You'd be perfect for it"

"I don't know if I'm experience enough for that San. I wouldn't know what I'm doing"

"Which is why for the next few months you could shadow somebody and learn the ropes before you come into the role officially. Come on Q, it would be perfect, plus we would be working closely together" Santana suggestively said.

Quinn couldn't help but smile at Santana, "Well then, before I accept the role I just need to know one thing"

"What's that?"

"What's your policy on sleeping with your employees?" Quinn smirked.

Santana grinned like a Cheshire cat, "I can make an exception for it on this one occasion"

* * *

"How do I look?" Quinn asked as she straightened out her dress.

Santana turned her head towards the blonde, "You look fucking amazing, that dress is beautiful Q"

Quinn beamed at Santana, "Thank you, my grandma got it for me just before she passed away"

"Well you look stunning in it"

Quinn blushed at Santana's words, throughout the week and a half in which she had known Santana the brunette had managed to make her blush almost every day.

"So, what is this meeting about again?" Quinn asked.

"This guy is selling his hotel and I want to buy it"

"Alright, well I'm ready when you are"

Santana intertwined her fingers with Quinn's and they both made their way down to one of the bars downstairs where she was supposed to be having this meeting.

Once they got to the bar the waiter led them to where the man was waiting for her.

"Mr Young I presume?" Santana held her hand out for the man to shake, which he did.

"Please call me Chris. It's great to finally meet you Santana"

"Thank you, and this is my business associate Quinn Fabray" Santana formally introduced her.

Quinn reached out to shake the Chris' hand but when she did Chris gave her a strange look, like he was trying to get a better look at her.

"I hope you don't mind but I just need to run to the bathroom real quick" Santana said.

"That's fine" Chris commented.

"You gonna be okay?" Santana placed her hand on the bottom of Quinn's back as she turned to the blonde.

"I'll be fine" Quinn assured her.

"Okay, I'll be right back" Santana placed a lingering kiss on Quinn's cheek before walking off in the direction of the bathrooms.

Quinn turned back towards Chris after Santana had left, and when she did she saw that he had an even more curious look on his face, probably wondering why Santana was kissing Quinn on the cheek if she was a business associate. As soon as he saw Quinn spotting him look at her funny he changed his expression.

"So, shall we?" He pointed to the seats at the table.

Quinn nodded and sat down in one of the three seats.

As they sat down Chris began to look at Quinn in a funny way again which Quinn noticed and it was starting to make her feel very uncomfortable.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked in a nervous manner.

"I'm sorry, you just look really familiar to me. She said you're her business associate right?"

"Yes"

"How long may I ask?"

Quinn was getting very uncomfortable with all of his questions. She really hoped that Santana was coming back soon.

"Not very long" She replied.

He stared at her for a second longer until realisation hit his face and a knowing smirk arrived on his face.

"Business associate huh?" he smirked wildly at the blonde, "Is that what you're calling it these days?"

Quinn scrunched her eyebrows at him, "Calling what?"

He shifted closer to Quinn so that he was only a few inches away from her. "I think we both know what you are, don't you?" he skimmed his finger along Quinn's thigh, to which she jumped up out of her seat at the touch.

"What's going on here?" Santana's voice was filled with concern at the reason Quinn just jumped up out of her seat.

Santana placed her arm around Quinn's waist as she came up to the table to which Quinn gratefully leaned into.

Chris stood up out of his chair and walked over to the two women with a smirk on his face.

"You know, I've heard rumours about you Lopez, but I never thought you would actually go this low to pretend the stripper you're fucking is your business associate. I mean, that's got to be one for the history books" Chris cockily said as she chuckled.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Santana took a step towards him.

"I'm saying that pretty princess over here is a stripper and you're fucking her" Chris trailed his finger across Quinn's cheek causing her to flinch away.

Seeing this immediately caused Santana to get into action, she quickly pushed him back by the chest.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her"

Chris laughed at Santana, which just made Santana even angrier at him. "Why? Something tells me that her no touching policy doesn't apply to rich, powerful people. Right princess?"

That set Santana off, she couldn't stand there and listen to this guy be disrespectful to wards Quinn so once she heard that, Snix came to life and snix didn't hesitate to punch this guy right in the face. The punch sent him flying to the ground groaning in agony, but Santana wasn't done there. She crouched down and grabbed him by his shirt so he would look at her.

"Don't for a second think you can talk to her life that. You talk to her or even fucking look at her ever again, I will personally make sure that you never walk again. Now get the fuck out of my hotel, you worthless piece of shit" she pushed him back down onto the ground and let security do the rest.

Ignoring her throbbing hand, she walked back up to Quinn, grabbed her hand and quickly led them away from the scene. They walked, or rather power walked back to Santana's penthouse suite.

Once they were back in the room, Quinn turned towards Santana. "you didn't have to do that for me San"

"He should never have spoken to you like that Quinn" Santana walked up to the blonde and placed her hands on the blonde's cheeks.

"You can't keep getting rid of clients and business partners because of me Santana" Quinn said in a quiet voice.

"I can and I will. I'll get rid of every client I have if they don't respect you Quinn"

Santana leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Quinn's lips. Quinn reciprocated the kiss even though in her mind something really wasn't feeling right.

That night, when Santana was fast asleep Quinn finally came to a conclusion of what she was going to do. No matter how many time Santana said that it was okay, Quinn really didn't think it was. Ever since she met Santana, Santana had lost two potential clients and a big sum of ten million dollars. Quinn couldn't let that happen again.

She left Santana a note thanking her for everything that she had done for her but Quinn just couldn't let their relationship ruin everything Santana had worked so hard for. She went to her hotel room, gathered the rest of her things and then left, handing in her key card on the way out.

She was crazy about Santana, but she believed that this was what was best. Santana had done so much for her already so this was the least she could do for Santana.

* * *

Santana stirred as she woke the next morning, her arm reached out for Quinn so she could cuddle into the blonde but when she felt nothing but the cold empty bed her eyes opened.

Looking around the room she couldn't find any sight of Quinn, which made her very confused as to where the blonde could be.

When she looked around once more she saw a small note lying on the pillow next to her, it read:

 _I can't let you ruin your business for me anymore San, you've worked too hard for it. I'm eternally grateful for everything you done for me._

 _I'll miss you,_

 _Quinn x_

Santana felt her heart sink as she read the message, Quinn had left because she felt like she was ruining Santana's business? In no way was that true, Santana wouldn't have worked those two guys because she would have recognised that they were complete assholes and as for the money, she would have lost it anyway, the only thing that would have been different would have been that she would have been able to do something about it quicker than she originally did, but either way she still got her money back.

In truth, Quinn actually made everything better. She made Santana's day brighter, she made Santana happier than Santana had ever been before. Before her mother passed away she always told Santana, "find someone who makes your heart skip a beat Santana", and that was what she found in Quinn, so there was no way that she was letting her go that easily.

She spring up out of bed, rapidly putting on some clothes before grabbing her car keys on the way out of her room. As she made her way down the hotel she got Quinn's address from her driver.

It took her 20 minutes to find the place, when she stepped out of her car she saw how run down the area was. She hated that Quinn had to live in a place like this. She soon found Quinn's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Santana" her name fell out of Quinn's mouth when the blonde woman opened the door, along with a surprised look on her face.

Santana held up the note that Quinn left her, "You're not ruining anything Quinn, you're making everything one hundred times better. Ever since I met you you've made my life so much more meaningful. I'm falling in love with you Quinn, so you're crazy if you think that I'm going to let you go that easily"

Quinn felt tears build up in her eyes at Santana's confession, but along with this a smile also crept up on her face, "You're falling in love with me?" she repeated back Santana's words.

"I am" Santana confirmed as she took a few steps closer the Quinn and placed her hands on Quinn's waist. "So I'd really love it if you would come back with me so I can spend more time falling in love with you" Santana grinned.

"But what if my past keeps coming up to haunt us?" Quinn asked as her arms found placement around Santana's neck.

"Your past is your past, all I care about is our future together"

Quinn couldn't keep the smile off her face, she had never felt this way about anyone before.

"Santana?"

"Yeah"

"I'm falling in love with you too" She admitted, she had never actually said those words to anyone before.

"You do?"

"I do" Quinn confirmed.

"Well then will you please come back with me?"

"I will" Quinn replied happily, causing both of them to lean in and connect their lips in a passionate kiss. The first kiss which signalled the start of their future together.

The past was the past, but the future was theirs.


End file.
